shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Slacker
Jack Slacker is pirate and the captain of the Idler Pirates, former slave and world governments human experiment. Usually his name gets mixed to be his epithet, because of his laziness. Appearance Jack is average size, middle aged man with fairly muscular bodybuild and two giant creepy eye tattoos in his shoulders. Due to the many experiment that were used on him, his hair and skin color have changed into different. Before the experiments he hade white skin, short black hair and small stubble, but after his skin turned into brown, hair and stubble growed londer and changed into pink. His hair now resembles Frankys pre timeskip hairstyle with long mullet and long goatee with sideburns. He wears red button down, sleeveless shirt with pink fur around his shoulders and armpits like a vest, metallic wristbands that work as weights and shields, fingerless gloves with metal knuckles, two belts, black trousers and blue shoes. He also wears sleep mask and smokes tobacco. Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Namakemono Kenpo Namakemono Kenpo (ナマケモノ拳法, Namakemono Kenpō?, literally meaning "Sloth Style" ) is fighting style created by Jack, who is the only one who can use it. Sloths style user relaxes their body and their muscles in a level of that is called "false dead stage", which makes them to look like as if they are sleeping or died standing, even though they are fully aware of what is going on around them. User attacks and dodges attacks by using his instinct or Haki, leaving minimal stress to his body, which is usefull to Jack beacuse the experiments made to his body, he needs 41 hour of sleep due to the extreme exhaustion his body goes by using his abilities. Style is similar to that of drunken fist style, making enemy hard to figure out of the attacks pattern because most of the dodgers are made little before enemies attack lands and attacks made almost without any meaning or purpose to hurt or attack, just the accident that happens when user tries to get up after enemies attack. Style doesn't have any named attacks due to the fact that Jack thinks that "it would be too much work to think of them" Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Butcher Knife Jack uses normal butcher knife as his primary weapon. It is presumed that he stole it from butcher because when he was asked where did he get it he answered "Some people just don't know how to share" and knives blade was soaked in blood. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes *"Why bother?" Trivia *Jack is only one of the crew (with Hanmo) whos name doesent come from real life pirate. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Marine Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Idler Pirates Category:world Government Experiment Category:Former Marine Category:Former Slave Category:Impel Down Prisoner Category:Antagonists Category:Former Enemy Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Polearm Wielder Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:North Blue Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Carabe197